


Revelations

by IceBlueRose



Series: Better be...Slytherin! [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: The truth of Leonard's blood status comes out and he finds a surprising ally.





	

It was only a little over a week after the sorting that Rodolphus Lestrange began making his rounds among the first years. From what he’d overheard of Lestrange’s conversation with Snape, this was Lestrange’s way of checking their blood status—and then reporting it to Lucius Malfoy most likely.

Leonard slid the book of wizarding families that Mick had let him borrow beneath his Transfigurations book. It was probably better not to advertise that he didn’t know who the families were. He and Mick continued to pretend to read even as they exchanged a discreet glance. Neither of them said anything when Lestrange settled in the chair across from the two that they had claimed.

“Mr. Rory. Mr. Snart,” he greeted.

“Heir Lestrange,” Mick replied as Leonard simply nodded in greeting. “What can we do for you?”

“You’ve seen me speaking to the other first years.” He didn’t bother to make it a question and didn’t pause to wait for an answer. “We do it every year, ask about your families. It’s our way of discovering if our families have an alliance with yours.”

It was a good excuse, Leonard decided. It was believable enough that he was sure no one questioned it. If it hadn’t been for Mick telling him about how much blood status mattered to some families, he'd have believed it as well. Add in the fact that Leonard had learned to recognize a person’s mood based on their body language and he didn’t believe Rodolphus Lestrange for a second.

“Understandable,” was all he said out loud however.

Rodolphus nodded. “Now, neither of you have the last name of a wizarding family so I really only just need to know what family your mothers are from.”

Mick studied him for a moment. “My mother is of the family McKinnon.” He sounded more formal than Leonard had ever imagined he could sound.

Lestrange nodded again, a satisfied look briefly appearing on his face. “Interesting. I had thought they were mostly blood traitors but it seems that’s not the case.” He kept his eyes on Mick as he said it, a small smirk on his face as he waited to see what reaction the remark would get.

Mick returned the stare, no emotion on his face though Leonard knew by the set of his shoulders that he was angry about what had been said. “My mother respects tradition.”

“Good.” Lestrange turned towards Leonard. “And you, Mr. Snart?”

Well, this was it. Leonard fought the urge to look at Mick as he remembered Mick’s suggestion that they use one of the American wizarding family names for his mother. But that type of thing had a way of backfiring on a person. He’d stick with his original decision.

“My mother is of the family Winters,” Leonard told him, gripping his book tightly. It was the only sign of nerves that he’d allow himself.

This time, Lestrange frowned. “I’m not familiar with that name.” His frown deepened and Leonard fought the urge to tell him not to strain himself. “A newer American wizarding family?”

Leonard shook his head. “No, she’s not a witch,” he said. He forced himself not to tense when Lestrange stiffened.

“A mudblood?” he demanded. “In our house?” He stood up, a sneer on his face. “How dare you taint our house with your filth?”

His voice was loud enough that it drew attention and Leonard fought not to shift in his seat as he felt some of the upper years looking their way, the expression on their faces ranging from disgust to curiosity to indifference, as if they didn’t care that he was a muggleborn as long as it didn’t affect them. Leonard made sure to make note of which person held which expression.

“A mudblood?” Bellatrix Black shrieked. Her eyes were wild and her hair flew as she spun in their direction, her wand already lifting to shoot a spell at him.

“That’s enough, Bella.” Narcissa Black placed a hand on her sister’s arm and pressed down so that Bellatrix was forced to lower her wand. “There’s no reason to act as rashly as a Gryffindor.”

Bellatrix turned her glare on her sister. “He—“

“—was sorted in to Slytherin for a reason,” Narcissa interrupted sharply. “And we all know that the sorting hat is never wrong.” She turned and walked towards Leonard, stopping about a foot away from where he sat. “There must be something noteworthy about you,” she said. Her eyes raked over him in a way that said he’d been judged and found wanting, a look he’d seen her give to others throughout the week. “After all, you managed to get in to our noble house despite your...unfortunate origins.”

Unfortunate origins. Leonard kept his face impassive at that phrase, silently acknowledging that his father had been good for something. He’d learned to hide his emotions at an early age because of the way Lewis had begun to scream at him and his mother. One of the first things that Leonard had learned was if he didn’t show how badly it affected him, Lewis gave up faster and left him alone.

If anyone ever bothered to ask, Leonard would be the first to tell them that Lewis Snart was the only unfortunate thing about where he came from.

Instead of saying any of that, Leonard lifted his chin slightly at her words. “Thank you, Miss Black.”

Leonard watched as something he couldn’t quite define seemed to soften in her expression. She inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement, looking pleased at his response.

“Welcome to Slytherin, Mr. Snart,” she told him in an echo of the words Lucius had said to him at the sorting.

As if that were some sort of silent signal, a number of the upper years nodded at Leonard and returned to what they had been doing. He watched as Narcissa’s eyes flashed with satisfaction before she turned and left the common room though not before she’d given one last hard look to both her sister and Lestrange. It was clear that if anyone reported that they had done anything to Leonard while she was gone, there would be consequences.

Leonard and Mick exchanged a look before coming to the mutual decision to go back to their studying until things calmed down and then they’d sneak up to their dorm.

Better to get out of sight, just in case.

Leonard carefully kept any hint of a smirk from appearing on his face. That reveal had gone better than he could have hoped for with Narcissa Black openly welcoming him to the house despite the fact that she clearly didn’t like muggleborns. Mick had been right about showing that he was learning wizarding etiquette. It had proved to be the very thing that had gotten Narcissa and some of the others to, at the very least, agree to be civil to him.

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad now.

~*~*~

Narcissa smirked in satisfaction as she left the common room and began to head in the direction that would lead her to the kitchens. She was in the mood for a bit of tea.

Hmm…maybe lemon with a bit of honey.

Her smirk grew when she heard footsteps behind her. Really, Lucius hadn’t even waited ten seconds before coming after her. No willpower at all, that man.

She’d have to work on that.

“Narcissa,” he said. She paused and turned her head slightly so that she could just see him out of the corner of her eye.

“Lucius.”

Lucius slowed down as he reached her side. “Why did you do that? Why would you defend a mudblood?” he demanded.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. “Mudblood or not, he is still a member of Salazar Slytherin’s house, Lucius, and we look out for our own. We are not Gryffindors that turn on our own housemates. You’d do well to remember that.” His jaw clenched at the pointed remark and she shook her head at how utterly predictable her betrothed could be at times. “I’m not saying you have to like him. But we can’t let the other houses see us treating him differently. It’s a sign of weakness.”

“You realize that you won’t be able to stop it entirely?”

“I’ll stop what I can. I refuse to let anyone see our house as weak. We will not give them anything that they can use against us, Lucius.”

He didn’t reply because he didn’t like lying to Narcissa but he wasn’t about to agree to treat something as worthless as a mudblood with any sort of civility. If word got back to his father, he could only imagine what would be done to him.

Lucius wasn’t about to risk himself for that filth.

What Narcissa didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her...or Lucius.


End file.
